


Un secondo ancora

by Lady_Of_Ink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink
Summary: Per un attimo, lasciò che il desiderio di avere Oikawa ancora trapelasse, di poter ancora posare le sua mani su quel volto, di poterlo sentire ridere per colpa sua, di poter sentire la sua fronte a contatto con la propria. E non importava quanto potesse sembrare folle, quel desiderio ardeva dentro di lui come una miccia appena accesa, come una piccola fiamma che cerca di non morire sotto i colpi del vento.~Possono due persone continuare a frequentarsi dopo che la loro relazione si è conclusa?No. Rischiano di farsi male a vicenda.Ma, forse, Oikawa e Hajime vogliono continuare a farsi male.~{Gusari sensei is your fault} {Doujinshi: One Second Rendezvous} {Tanto angst} {Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ancora una volta, potete trovare la doujinshi [qui](https://myreadingmanga.info/sashikizu-gusari-ichibyou-aida-no-rendezvous-haikyuu-dj-eng/) e [qui](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Yaoi-is-my-sport-traduzione-doujinshi-1495083504099549/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1708428566098374).   
> E ancora una volta, questa storia va a Sidra ♥
> 
> _Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!/_   
>  _Numero Parole: 6.833_   
>  _Prompt/Traccia: Blackout_

_[My ghost_   
_Where'd you go?_   
_I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me_   
_My ghost_   
_Where'd you go?_   
_What happened to the soul that you used to be?]_

 

 

 

Nell’ultimo periodo, Hajime aveva smesso di apprezzare l’inverno.   
Quando si è piccoli anche la minima cosa sembra la più bella, e allora ecco che usciva fuori, la neve ancora fresca, sua madre che lo inseguiva per mettergli un cappello in testa e evitare che si prendesse un malanno.   
Nell’ultimo periodo, gli anni che erano oramai volati, Hajime si rese conto che l’inverno non era poi così speciale, era solo una stagione come le altre. E più il tempo passava, più si rendeva conto che un altro anno era andato via, più Hajime si ritrovava in sintonia con l’umore del paesaggio invernale, con le brutte sensazioni che lascia addosso.  
Mai come allora, Hajime si era trovato a fissare i nuvoloni grigi dalla finestra, sospirando, e si sentiva schiacciare di sotto da quelle stesse nuvole, dalle sensazioni che gravavano all’altezza del petto e dello stomaco. Neanche la neve, che scendeva fitta sulle strade, regalando un sorriso ad un bambino, sembravano tranquillizzarlo.   
Tirò le tende. «Che progetti hai per l’anno nuovo?»  
La domanda non era di certo rivolta a se stesso, ma a una persona che stava in chissà quale stanza della casa, e che comunque rispose, non senza un po’ di stupore. « Eh? Noleggeremo un macchina e torneremo assieme, come abbiamo sempre fatto!»  
Hajime alzò le spalle e sospirò, per poi passarsi una mano tra i capelli. «Visto che sei uno sconsiderato, non mi resta che venire con te.»  
«Non è un brutto affare, no?»  
Gli occhi di Hajime ebbero appena un guizzo, focalizzandosi sulla figura che avevano davanti, che stava sulla soglia del corridoio con la testa inclinata di lato e un mezzo sorriso stampato in faccia: Oikawa lo guardava, una coperta sopra le spalle e che strascicava per terra.   
Avrebbe voluto rispondere – una classica rispostaccia, di quelle che dava solo a Oikawa Tooru –, ma aveva la bocca troppo impastata per poterlo fare. Si morse l’interno della guancia, in attesa di riuscire a formare una frase di senso compiuto nella sua testa, mentre l’altro non pareva turbato da quell’imbarazzante momento di silenzio.   
Quando finalmente riuscì ad aprire bocca, però, si ritrovò completamente avvolto dal buio. La luce era andata via improvvisamente.   
«Ma che diavolo…?»  
Afferrò il telefono e cercò di fare un minimo di luce, ma questo non bastò a non far finire Oikawa con la faccia per terra. Perché il tonfo sordo che aveva sentito e le successive lamentele che invogliavano il suo nome con quello stupido suffisso, potevano essere solo di un’idiota che era inciampato sulla sua stessa coperta.   
Lo illuminò con la torcia del telefono, sospirando, mentre questo si rimetteva in piedi. Non era caduto di faccia, ma probabilmente aveva sbattuto l’osso sacro o qualcosa del genere. Decise di non preoccuparsene, se non con qualche verso di dolore, poiché il suo interesse era tutto per la vasca dei pesci, quella stramaledettissima vasca per i pesci.   
«Pare che la Dyden abbia subito un guasto alla linea elettrica» disse, dopo aver cercato informazioni sporadiche su Internet.  
«Che cosa dovremmo fare, Iwa-chan?» Hajime lo guardò per un attimo, un’espressione preoccupata e quasi in lacrime che lo implorava, come se lui avesse potuto far tornare la luce. «I pesci moriranno senza energia elettrica?»  
Iwaizumi odiava quell’espressione, anche quando erano piccoli.   
Tooru era tutt’altro che innocente, e quell’atteggiamento da cucciolo bastonato era solo un’espediente che gli serviva per ottenere tutto ciò che voleva. Come se, appunto, Hajime avesse potuto farci qualcosa.   
«Perché mi guardi in quel modo?» Oikawa sapeva che l’espressione furiosa di Hajime non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Niente.»  
Fissò i pesci con aria grave, quegli stessi pesci che altro non erano se non la scusa perfetta per permettergli di restare.   
Lui non doveva essere lì. Tra lui e Tooru era finita oramai da un paio di mesi, da quando in Giappone erano sbocciati i ciliegi.   
Eppure era lì, eppure doveva rimanere per aiutare quel cretino a badare ai suoi stupidi pesci. Ed era anche questo uno dei motivi che faceva accrescere, sempre più, i sentimenti che rischiavano di sopprimerlo.

 

 

  
Uno starnuto arrivò prepotentemente vicino al suo orecchio, e Hajime fu costretto a scostare lo sguardo dal soffitto – che appariva molto più interessante – a Oikawa, che stava disteso accanto a lui sul letto, la mano che stringeva con forza la federa del cuscino.   
Tremava. «Fa freddo ed è buio! Dormire senza riscaldamento, sarà una lunga notte!»  
«Siamo nel bel mezzo di un calo energetico, rassegnati.»  
Tooru continuò a rigirarsi per un paio di minuti, la faccia che non smetteva di contorcersi in espressioni che, a senso suo, avrebbero dovuto rappresentare la sofferenza, mentre Hajime tornò a fissare il suo amato soffitto.   
«Stavo pensando una cosa!» esclamò poi Oikawa, come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione, gli occhi spalancati. «Non possiamo di certo passare una notte così, dunque… dovremmo fare qualcosa di perverso?»  
Hajime decise che era arrivato il momento di chiudere gli occhi. Era troppo. «Buonanotte!»  
Sperava di riuscire a dormire, ma un dito che gli punzecchiava la guancia non era di certo d’aiuto, e Iwaizumi cominciò a sentire le vene del collo e della fronte pulsare a mille. «Hai bisogno di disciplina» gli disse, cercando di mantenere la calma. «Conta le macchie di umidità sul soffitto, o qualcosa del genere.» Proprio quello che stava facendo poco prima lui, del resto.   
«Ma se non vedo niente, è buio pesto!»  
La botta in testa non tardò ad arrivare, Oikawa che si massaggiava la zona dolorante – probabilmente stava già spuntando un bernoccolo – e che rimproverava Hajime di essere sempre così manesco nei suoi confronti.   
L’altro non sembrò curarsene, schioccando la lingua e girandosi dall’altra parte, tirandosi la coperta un po’ sopra le spalle. «Pensa ad altro… Cambia i tuoi pensieri...»  
L’ex capitano della Seijo – che aveva provato a seguire il consiglio e a contare le macchie di umidità, ma senza risolvere nulla – sbatté un attimo le palpebre, rivolgendo appena un’occhiata alla schiena di Hajime. «Stai per caso citando _Jojo_?»  
Non che fosse mai stato un grande fan delle Bizzarre Avventure di Jojo, ma ricordava di aver letto qualche volume di tanto in tanto quando andava alle scuole medie. E, se la memoria non lo ingannava, anche Hajime doveva averne letto qualcuno.   
«Se continui a pensare che sarà una lunga notte,» gli disse «non passerà sul serio.»  
Oikawa mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore nel tentativo di trovare una posizione comoda per dormire.  
«Tutta la vita è un tempo lunghissimo…» continuò l’altro. «In confronto, una notte dura soltanto un’istante.»  
«Sarà, ma stai continuando a citare quel tipo, sai?»  
«E va bene! Lo diceva lui!» esclamò Hajime, esasperato e con il solo desiderio di riuscire a chiudere occhio.   
«Ah! Allora avevo ragione!»  
La lingua di Iwaizumi schioccò ancora tra i denti, mentre roteava gli occhi verso l’alto. Avvertì Tooru che continuava a rigirarsi dietro di lui, e se non fosse che l’avrebbero preso per pazzo avrebbe persino giurato che l’intero suo corpo mandasse delle vibrazioni, come a voler marcare la sua presenza, o il suo disappunto, o il suo essere totalmente seccato dalla faccenda.   
Ancora uno schiocco, prima che si rigirasse e allargasse le braccia verso il ragazzo. «Ehi! Visto che hai ancora freddo, vieni qui!»  
Il castano lo fissò con tanto d’occhi. Prima non stava scherzando, avrebbe voluto davvero che lui e Iwa-chan…  
Ma sapeva che per lui era un capitolo della sua vita oramai chiuso, che tra di loro non poteva esserci più nulla _in quel senso_. Per questo si stupì, perché quel gesto implicava un contatto, un contatto ravvicinato, un contatto che avrebbe rischiato di bruciarlo e di fargli male.   
_Possibile che per Hajime non fosse la stessa cosa?_  
«Non dicevi che odiavi questa posizione perché ti faceva stare scomodo…?» disse, lasciandosi accogliere da quelle braccia, e sentì i peli della nuca rizzarsi improvvisamente.   
«Se apri ancora la bocca, ti picchio!»  
Senza volerlo, il naso congelato del setter si posizionò sull’incavo del collo dell’ace, la pelle bollente, e il giovane era a conoscenza di quando Iwa-chan emanasse calore anche d’inverno, anche in una situazione come quella in cui non c’era altro modo per riscaldarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e già si sentì cedere alla pace dei sensi, mentre Iwaizumi ci mise un po’ prima di decidersi a dormire, le dita che tastavano la schiena di Oikawa ma senza stringere.   
Eppure, da quanto tempo non si toccavano così l’un l’altro?  
Qualche mese? Possibile.   
Hajime, in realtà, aveva perso la concezione del tempo, dello spazio, si sentiva un po’ un guscio vuoto, che era stato privato di qualcosa. O, semplicemente, era per via di quelle stesse sensazioni che vorticavano all’interno del suo stomaco che si sentiva così, che si sentiva in sintonia col paesaggio tetro dell’inverno, che non riuscisse a trovare un motivo per sorridere ai fiocchi di neve che cadevano giù dal cielo.  
Forzò un po’ la presa sulla spalla di Oikawa, che si mosse leggermente, senza però cambiare posizione.   
Cercò di mandar giù un grumo di saliva, e pareva amaro, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi. Cercando di dare voce a quell’unica sensazione che, sì, avrebbe voluto toccare Oikawa Tooru ancora in quel modo. Cercando di zittire, per un attimo, tutte quelle sensazioni che, da quando provava qualcosa per lui, gli stingevano gli organi in una morsa.

 

 

Da quando conosceva Oikawa, sapeva che tra di loro c’era sempre stato un rapporto particolare.  
Sembravano inseparabili. Qualche mamma, quando andavano all’asilo, scherzò sul fatto che fossero come due fratellini, ma il loro rapporto non poteva essere neanche paragonato a qualcosa del genere.   
Era diverso. Gliel’aveva detto persino sua madre, in un pomeriggio d’estate qualunque, senza alcuna ragione particolare. Solo che fosse bizzarro trovare due persone legate come lo erano lui e Oikawa.   
Fu da quel momento che dentro Hajime iniziò a maturare qualcosa, forse la consapevolezza che loro due non erano come due buoni amici, o come due fratelli, che forse ci fosse qualcosa di più. Le sensazioni nacquero in quel momento, sbocciarono come un fiore velenoso e misero le radici, impossibili da sradicare con la sola forza di volontà.   
Ne avevano passate davvero di tutti i colori, assieme. E Iwaizumi era sicuro che, non importava in quale senso si sarebbero evolute le cose, una relazione amorosa tra di loro non sarebbe mai finita nel migliore dei modi.   
Per questo, quando Oikawa gli chiese di uscire assieme, Hajime aveva già la risposta pronta.   
_«Mi sta bene, a patto che ci lasciamo una volta divenuti adulti.»_  
Il capitano della squadra non aveva ben chiaro il motivo di una tale richiesta, del perché Iwa-chan pensasse che potesse finire male in ogni caso, ma accettò ugualmente.   
E gli anni passarono. Quattro lunghissimi anni… o forse erano stati troppo veloci?  
Nessuno dei due seppe dare un aggettivo appropriato a quell’arco di tempo passato assieme. Seppero solo che il tempo era arrivato, che probabilmente avrebbero dovuto troncare quel rapporto.   
Era troppo difficile per entrambi. Uscirsene con un affermazione del genere, _“quando saremo adulti”_ , forse non era stato un’idea felice, costatò Hajime. O forse non aveva messo in conto che l’uno avrebbe donato un parte di sé all’altro, nei loro momenti intimi in cui si sfioravano, in cui si fissavano negli occhi, in cui le loro labbra si incontravano.   
Tutto si amplificava, e Hajime poteva sentire la risata di Oikawa dentro le orecchie, il suo odore dentro le narici, la sua pelle fredda a contatto con la sua. Poteva sentire il suo cuore farsi più grande, come se ogni ventata di ossigeno, ogni battito, potesse espanderlo, e avrebbe potuto perdersi in quelle iridi color cioccolato che venivano sempre coperte da quella frangia che, delicatamente, lui gli scostava.   
Oikawa era un caso disperato, questo Iwaizumi l’aveva sempre sostenuto: un incapace senza alcuna speranza.   
Tuttavia, proprio per questa ragione, doveva evitare che si spezzasse come una quercia sotto le sverzate di una tempesta, doveva evitare che andasse in pezzi come un vaso di cristallo, tenerlo al sicuro in una teca tutta sua.   
E l’unico modo per farlo, l’unico modo per proteggerlo, era donandogli il suo cuore.   
Donandogli tutto ciò che provava per lui, mettere tutto in evidenza senza alcun timore, lasciando da parte tutte quelle brutte sensazioni che, maligne, serpeggiavano dentro di lui.   
Nei quattro anni che seguirono, ad Hajime sembrava che quelle radici stessero per morire, che il seme di quelle sensazioni non sarebbe più rinato. Perché, ogni volta che si trovava ad osservare il volto di Oikawa che gli sorrideva, un sorriso genuino, ogni volta che si trovava a stringere le sue dita con quelle del setter, qualcosa scattava in Hajime. Ed era consapevole di non essere l’unico a condividere qualcosa, era consapevole del perché il suo organo vitale si facesse più grande ogni volta che si ritrovava a condividere lo stesso minimo spazio, lo stesso minimo ossigeno con l’altro: doveva accogliere il cuore di Oikawa. Era un dare e un ricevere.  
Avrebbe voluto per davvero che quelle sensazioni perissero del tutto, che le cose potessero sul serio sistemarsi, che per entrambi le cose potessero andare bene così. Il tempo, però, passava, e Hajime si trovava sempre più soppresso dal vento freddo dei primi giorni d’inverno, i primi giorni di un anno nuovo, perché sapeva che stava per arrivare il momento, sapeva che prima o poi qualcosa si sarebbe rotto tra loro.   
Dopo quattro anni, si lasciarono, continuando a condividere comunque lo stesso appartamento.   
E le sensazioni che provava per lui si fecero più persistenti, come se tutto quello che Oikawa gli aveva donato fosse rimasto in una nicchia nascosta dentro di lui e stesse facendo di tutto per farsi sentire, urlando, ma era tutto troppo in profondità, schiacciato dal peso delle altre sensazioni, quelle che rischiavano di ucciderlo come una malattia.  
Tooru non era in grado di andare da nessuna parte senza di lui, le cose non erano cambiate da quando erano semplicemente compagni di squadra. Eppure, non poteva fare altro che accettare la distanza che si stava creando tra loro due, accettare che quei sentimenti avessero vinto su di lui e che dovesse sentirsi così ogni anno che passava. E perdonare Oikawa.   
La colpa non era sua. Era di Hajime.   
Perché a lui, quel genere di rapporto, un rapporto instabile e pronto alla rovina, non gli doveva stare bene.   
E invece, fu la cosa migliore che gli potesse capitare nella vita.

 

 

Non seppe come lui e Takahiro iniziarono a parlare di Oikawa, l’ultimo oggetto di discussione che Hajime aveva in mente.   
Si erano sentiti di recente per organizzare un pranzo assieme, visto che erano riusciti a far coincidere la loro giornata libera dal lavoro.   
Decisero di prenotare in un localetto che fosse vicino per entrambi, un posto abbastanza appartato e non troppo confusionario, dove avrebbero potuto parlare tranquillamente e senza rischiare che le loro voci si sovrastassero.   
Gli faceva piacere rivedere i suoi vecchi compagni di liceo, specie Issei e Takahiro: era un modo per cambiare aria, per svagare la mente, per cercare di non concentrarsi su che cosa l’avrebbe aspettato non appena avrebbe messo piede in casa – o meglio, _chi_.   
Questa volta, però, il televisore che stava posizionato sopra il loro tavolo e che mandava l’immagine di un evento pallavolistico fece deviare il loro chiacchierare del più e del meno inevitabilmente dove lui non avrebbe voluto.   
La voce del telecronista era martellante, e Iwaizumi si ritrovò a preferire il vociare di un locale affollato, piuttosto che quella voce tutta pimpante che annunciava quanto stava accadendo in quel dannato campo.   
«Oikawa è sempre stato un casinista» disse Hanamaki, ridacchiando e sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere. «Ovunque andasse combinava sempre guai.»  
Il moro non rispose, limitandosi a prendere un boccone dopo l’altro dal suo piatto. Era inevitabile che, parlando di pallavolo, si sarebbe parlato anche di Oikawa. Mai come in quell’ultimo periodo.   
«Dici così perché prima eravamo più uniti e ci facevi più caso» rispose, alzando appena le spalle.  
Takahiro fece lo stesso, rigirando il dito sul bordo del bicchiere, pensieroso. «Forse sì, ma resta il fatto che continua a mantenere quell’immagine di sé.»  
Hajime fermò la sua mano a mezz’aria, la bocca appena aperta, mentre il suo sguardo saettava verso la persona che gli stava seduta davanti e che non nutriva più alcun interesse per il suo cibo. Se prima pregava che le lancette dell’orologio si muovessero in fretta, o che qualcuno si decidesse a cambiare canale, così magari sarebbero stati distratti da qualcos’altro, adesso Hanamaki aveva la sua totale attenzione.   
Iwaizumi era ben consapevole che Oikawa, da quando avevano concluso il liceo, era rimasto lo stesso ragazzino immaturo di sempre.   
«Come dire… Ha ancora quel suo fascino, non trovi?»  
Oh, certo che Tooru aveva ancora quel suo fascino, certo che Tooru continuava a possedere quell’aura che lo rendeva speciale, quelle vibrazioni che facevano notare la sua presenza, il suo esserci sul campo sia come setter dell’Aoba Jousai sia per altro.   
«Probabilmente mantiene una tale immagine per amore del suo ragazzo…» disse Takahiro, e nel farlo gli rivolse un mezzo sorrisetto d’intesa, che Hajime non ricambiò.  
Oikawa non aveva bisogno di cambiare, non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno. Tutto, tra di loro, andava bene così, gli andava bene che ci fosse Iwa-chan a evitargli ogni male, come faceva sin da quando erano piccoli. E, dal canto suo, Hajime non fece mai niente per fagli capire che tra di loro non poteva funzionare, che forse le cose dovevano andare diversamente. Perché, in fondo, non voleva che le cose cambiassero veramente, il cambiamento è il primo segno di distacco, il primo segno che qualcosa non va.   
Per questa ragione, lui aveva perdonato Oikawa, per tutto quello che era successo in passato, per il suo atteggiamento da bambino viziato, per aver preteso che lui rimanesse anche quando tra di loro era finita. Lui non c’entrava niente.  
E mentre Hanamaki gli dava una leggera gomitata, il sorriso di prima ancora stampato in faccia, chiedendogli se anche per quell’anno sarebbe tornato con Tooru, Hajime non poté fare a meno di pensare che Oikawa non si era creato quell’immagine per compiacere lui.   
Non era più il suo ragazzo.   
Semplicemente, il carattere del giovare setter si era formato in tal maniera fino a solidificarsi. E Iwaizumi si sentì responsabile per non averlo cambiato. Per non aver reso le cose molto più facili tra di loro.   
Altrimenti, non avrebbe fatto male il dover rompere improvvisamente.

 

  
~  
  
_[Only fools fall for you, only fools_  
 _Only fools do what I do, only fools fall]_

 

 

Il movimento del tergicristalli era quasi ipnotico, mentre liberava il vetro dalla fitta neve che, da quando si erano messi in macchina, non aveva dato segno di volersi arrestare.   
Alla fine, un altro anno stava passando. E anche se tra di loro non c’era più niente, Iwaizumi si era ritrovato a dover percorrere la stessa strada che avevano fatto l’anno scorso, l’ultima volta in cui avevano festeggiato l’ultimo dell’anno da fidanzati, con accanto quel cretino che non la smetteva di ondeggiare la testa, il volume della radio che si andava alzando piano piano.   
Il moro lanciò giusto un’occhiata alle dita del setter posate sul tasto che regolava il volume, dandogli poi un colpetto per intimarlo di smetterla: anche se non c’era anima viva, stava pur sempre guidando.   
La musica lo faceva pensare, lo faceva riflettere su quanto fosse sbagliata quella situazione, e Hajime avrebbe voluto solo spegnere il cervello, concentrarsi sui movimenti meccanici della guida. Tuttavia, non ci riusciva, non con la musica che dava un po’ di vita al veicolo, non con la neve che gli copriva la visuale, non con Oikawa seduto al suo fianco.  
La voce del presentatore annunciò con entusiasmo l’entrata in scena _Yakushimaru Haru_ , con l’ultimo singolo che aveva popolato le stazioni radiofoniche per mesi.   
«Siamo già alla squadra rossa?» chiese appena Hajime, giusto per curiosità che per amore di smorzare quel silenzio che si era creato tra di loro.   
Oikawa annuì, la testa che continuava a ondeggiare, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra che ogni tanto mormoravano le parole del ritornello. «Tutto sommato non è male ascoltare il _Kouhaku_ alla radio…»  
Iwaizumi gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, per poi tornare a fissare la strada. Solitamente, partivano in tempo per vedere lo spettacolo in televisione, così da poter fare il tifo per la squadra bianca o rossa in diretta, e doveva ammettere che lo faceva anche con piacere, soprattutto perché ogni anno si ritrovavano a fare il tifo per la squadra opposta.   
Per quell’anno, però, si erano messi in viaggio più tardi, non sapevano neanche se sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare in tempo, perciò erano stati costretti ad ascoltare le canzoni alla radio, senza poter assistere alle performance dei vari cantanti che sfilavano sul palco. In fondo, non importava più un granché.  
«Sto morendo di fame…» si ritrovò a mormorare l’ex ace tra i denti.  
«Mangiamo i noodles?» gli chiese improvvisamente l’altro, con un gioia che Hajime non sapeva come identificare.   
«La soba non ti sta bene?» replicò, concedendosi per un attimo di guardalo.   
«Mangiamo sempre la soba…»  
«E quindi?»  
«Non siamo mica poveri…»  
Iwaizumi sbatté le palpebre, perplesso, uno sbuffò che gli uscì rumoroso dal naso. «E sia.»

 

 

Non ci volle molto per raggiungere la stazione di servizio più vicina, Oikawa che entrò quasi trotterellando per ordinare due scodelle abbondanti di noodles.   
Si sedettero, il locale semi vuoto, se non per un paio di persone che fissavano interessate la televisione accesa, ovviamente impostata sul canale in cui trasmettevano il Kouhaku.   
Hajime cercò di non prestarci troppo attenzione. Aveva imparato, col tempo, a trovare qualcosa che fosse più interessante di altro, di quell’altro che avrebbe potuto ferirlo, far venire a galla ricordi, ricordi di un Oikawa seduto sul divano che gli posava la testa sulla spalla, e tanti altri così. Hajime aveva imparato a concentrarsi sulle macchie d’umidità nella stanza da letto, sul cibo, sulla strada, perché altrimenti la consapevolezza di quello che stava vivendo l’avrebbe investito come una folata di neve in pieno volto.   
Alzò lo sguardo sul televisore solo quando fu Oikawa a parlare, il viso girato di tre quarti per osservare meglio lo schermo. «Tocca ad _Aratsu_ , uh?» rimase in silenzio un attimo, come se fosse stato rapito da quanto stava succedendo, o come se si fosse appena reso conto di una cosa così ovvia. «Se stanno eseguendo dei movimenti così rapidi, vuol dire che la fine dell’anno sta quasi per giungere…»  
Iwaizumi non ascoltava più. Fissava la sua ciotola, vagando poi lo sguardo dai camionisti che stavano nel parcheggio a chiacchierare in mezzo alla tormenta, alle riviste posate all’entrata, alla cassiera che chiedeva di essere sostituita per andare a fumare un sigaretta. Regolò il suo respiro, masticando i noodles come se fosse un’attività che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, cercando di non metabolizzare quanto stava accadendo.  
 _La fine dell’anno… le lancette del tempo che scorrevano…_   
Era totalmente al di fuori dalla realtà, eppure non seppe come riuscì ad accorgersi della ragazza che si stava avvicinando a loro, picchiettando il braccio di Oikawa col dito e facendogli segno. Il ragazzo dapprima non capì, e si rese conto della presenza della giovane solo quando questa era già a pochi metri di distanza da lui. «Scusami.»  
Il castano sbatté gli occhi color cioccolato, sorridendo in seguito con fare affabile, come era consueto fare con qualsiasi fan gli si avvicinasse; alcuni pensavano che facesse semplicemente il cascamorto, ma in realtà era solo il suo modo di essere gentile. Non lo faceva per male. Era nella sua natura. La stessa natura che Hajime aveva lasciato inalterata.   
«Tu sei Oikawa Tooru, il giocatore della delegazione giapponese di pallavolo? Non è così?»  
Il diretto interessato annuì, sorridendo appena alla ragazza tutta infagottata nel suo cappotto e nella sua sciarpa fatta in casa.  
«Ecco, farò il tifo per te al torneo nazionale!» esclamò, stringendo con forza le mani tra di loro.   
Tooru rimase un attimo interdetto. «Ah, ma…»  
«Anche se l’ultima partita non è andata benissimo…»  
«Già…» mormorò, e per un attimo Hajime non vide il solito ragazzo che si innervosiva se non riusciva a fare un battuta come gli era congeniale, non vide la stessa persona che aveva imbastito una sfida contro il suo kouhai e contro Wakatoshi che pareva quasi all’ultimo sangue. Vide una persona diversa, cresciuta quasi, come se fosse consapevole che le vittorie non possono sempre arrivare su un piatto d’argento, che non era per forza invincibile.  
Fu solo una questione di un attimo, perché la sua mente si era già riempita di altri pensieri, pensieri che avevano altra natura, pensieri che davano voce a quei sentimenti che erano rimasti incatenati dentro quella caverna in cui li aveva rinchiusi, e adesso si erano liberati e vedevano un minimo di luce, nella speranza di poter venir fuori ancora, ancora una volta. Quei sentimenti che sgomitavano per evitare le ombre, le ombre di quegli stessi sentimenti che avevano il profumo della paura, della sicurezza che tra loro non avrebbe funzionato, di tutte quelle malsane idee che popolavano la mente di Hajime da quando aveva capito cosa provava per Oikawa. E cercavano di sgusciare via, di non essere trascinati ancora nella oscurità.  
«Ma per favore… Metticela tutta!»  
Il castano sorrise, un sorriso sollevato, di chi ha appena trovato un altro motivo per andare avanti, per dare il massimo nelle prossime partite. Il sorriso di un giocatore professionista, di chi ha fatto della sua più grande passione il suo lavoro, e ancora non si era stancato, era lì, sempre pronto a migliorarsi, sempre pronto a giocare per il meglio. Iwaizumi non aveva mai avuto il piacere di godere di quel sorriso sul campo. Tooru si era sempre fidato dei suoi compagni, questo era evidente, ma era ancora un diamante grezzo, necessitava di una lavorazione completa. Necessitava di una crescita per permettergli di capire che, sì, la pallavolo è una passione, che le sconfitte esistono, ci sono, bisogna accettarle, ma non per questo bisogna arrendersi.   
Tooru, a quel tempo, era ancora troppo ossessionato dall’idea di battere Ushijima, di essere surclassato da Kageyama, di rimanere nella storia come uno dei più grandi alzatori di sempre. Senza contare che la vera capacità di un bravo atleta era sapersi rialzare dopo essersi fatto male.   
«Ti ringrazio! Farò del mio meglio!»  
Hajime era stato un arrogante. In una piccola parte di sé, era convinto che Oikawa non sarebbe riuscito a brillare da solo, come quando alzava la palla perfetta per l’asso. Eppure, ora era da solo in campo, nelle partite che giocava non c’era più lui, non era più lui a chiamare l’alzata.   
Erano diventati adulti. Erano cresciuti, e ora Oikawa portava con fierezza la maglia della nazionale giapponese, non erano più gli stessi ragazzini che giocavano assieme il pomeriggio.   
Hajime si sentì uno stupido. Perché non era Tooru l’unico ad aver bisogno di lui. Perché, ritrovandosi a fissare Oikawa scendere in campo, la maglia rossa che spiccava sulla sua pelle chiara, ritrovandosi a fissarlo mentre con grinta segnava un ace dopo l’altro, Hajime sentì il bisogno di averlo vicino. Di toccarlo.   
E per un attimo mise da parte l’orgoglio, la rassegnazione al fatto che si erano lasciati e che era tutto per una giusta causa, tutti quei sentimenti che lo sopprimevano fino a ridurlo a una massa informe piatta e senza alcuna espressione. Per un attimo, lasciò che il desiderio di avere Oikawa ancora trapelasse, di poter ancora posare le sua mani su quel volto, di poterlo sentire ridere per colpa sua, di poter sentire la sua fronte a contatto con la propria. E non importava quanto potesse sembrare folle, quel desiderio ardeva dentro di lui come una miccia appena accesa, come una piccola fiamma che cerca di non morire sotto i colpi del vento.   
Hajime sapeva che quel desiderio sarebbe stata la sua maledizione. Il colpo finale inferto a quelle radici malevole che si erano radicate dentro di lui, mischiate al profumo che emanavano quei sentimenti che parevano così genuini dal fondo della caverna.   
La maledizione di un giovane che si ritrovava a combattere tra ciò che voleva e ciò che era giusto fare. Una maledizione che non gli permetteva di vedere il lato positivo nella neve bianca che lo circondava.

 

 

Ci avevano messo un po’ per finire il loro pasto, e si poteva quasi dire che il nuovo anno stesse per arrivare. Pazienza, per quell’anno si sarebbero fatti gli auguri chiusi nell’abitacolo, chilometri e chilometri di asfalto che si estendevano davanti a loro.   
Il setter aprì l’autovettura, accomodandosi questa volta al posto del guidatore, scrollandosi poi la neve dal cappotto e indossando la cintura, il tutto senza smettere di mormorare quanto stesse morendo dal freddo. Iwaizumi, invece, non disse niente, il mento posato sul palmo della mano, gli occhi che parevano scrutare qualcosa ma che in realtà non mettevano a fuoco nulla.   
Si morse appena il dito, captando i rumori che piano piano stavano diventando sempre più numerosi attorno a lui. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, riaprendoli subito dopo, seguendo il respiro che lui stava cercando di regolarizzare.   
«Oikawa, mi sta nascondendo qualcosa?»  
Il ragazzo, le chiavi ancora in mano, lo osservò con un’espressione da pesce lesso per un paio di secondi, la mente che cercava di elaborare la domanda e di formulare una possibile risposta, senza alcun risultato. «Puoi leggere nel pensiero?!» Tipico di Oikawa.   
«Datti una mossa e sputa il rospo.»  
«Aspetta,» cominciò, con una scena da melodramma, portandosi ambedue le mani al petto. «il mio cuore… non è ancora pronto…»  
«Hai cinque secondi a partire da adesso.»  
«Smettila di essere così impaziente!»  
Iwaizumi, serio, tenne gli occhi inchiodati su Oikawa, un sorriso velato di malinconia che gli incorniciava il viso, mentre entrambi i piedi erano posizionati sul pedale della frizione. Inspirò rumorosamente dal naso, facendo prendere ossigeno ai polmoni, prima di parlare. «La mia squadra si trasferirà a breve…»  
Il moro spostò lo sguardo, le pupille dilatate, il cervello che cercava di assimilare quanto era stato appena detto dalla persona che gli stava accanto, e ogni membra del suo corpo urlava, quei sentimenti che si dibattevano per non essere seppelliti ancora una volta.   
Non ci aveva pensato, ma questa era stata la prima volta dopo mesi che si era ritrovato ad osservare Oikawa senza scostare lo sguardo, senza che un nuovo ricordo venisse a galla, senza che trovasse ciò che lo circondava più interessante della persona che gli stava accanto. Non che fosse interessante per davvero, Iwaizumi era consapevole di questo, eppure era anche consapevole che non poteva reggere un confronto con lui, non ancora, non quando Tooru era ancora in giro per casa, non quando continuava a parlare con lui come se nulla fosse.   
«Pare che i quarti di finale si terranno altrove, per questo io…» Il setter strinse le sue preziose dita sul manubrio, continuando a inspirare e a parlare a oltranza. «In realtà, avrei voluto dirtelo prima… Iwaizumi…»  
Quella volta non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a concentrarsi sul tappetino che stava sotto i suoi piedi, sul colore dei suoi jeans, delle sue scarpe, non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla, solo sulla voce di Oikawa, sulla sfumatura che piano piano aveva assunto. E anche se pareva che non lo stesse ascoltando, i suoi occhi saettavano nel vuoto, come poco prima, solo che questa volta sentiva che le tenebre, le stesse tenebre che avevano alimentato quei sentimenti che lo opprimevano, lo avrebbero risucchiato del tutto.  
Inghiottì fiotti di saliva, e non era certo di riuscire a parlare senza apparire come un povero disperato che ha perso la voce. «Lo sapevo già… Hanamaki me ne ha parlato…»  
Non aveva provato le stesse cose, però. Sentirlo dire da Oikawa era tutta un’altra faccenda. Sentirglielo dire con quella voce, era tutta un’altra faccenda.  
Troppe cose si smuovevano in Hajime quando parlava lui. E se prima aveva sentito una stretta all’altezza del petto quando aveva saputo la notizia dal suo amico, ora pareva che una mandria di buoi gli fosse appena passata di sopra. Cosa c’era di diverso?   
Nulla. Era già pronto a una cosa del genere. Da quando si erano lasciati.   
Era già pronto a rassegnarsi, era già pronto a farsi trascinare dalle tenebre, era già pronto a gettare la chiave delle catene che imprigionavano i suoi sentimenti per il suo migliore amico, il suo compagno, il suo amante. Se c’erano barlumi di speranza, questi dovevano morire come un germoglio che non viene curato.   
Oikawa, intanto, si era girato di scatto verso di lui, indignato. «Cosa?»  
«Credo di essermi preparato abbastanza per questo genere di situazione.»  
Continuava a non guardarlo. Continuava a tenere gli occhi puntanti verso il basso, spalancati, che parevano chiedere aiuto, ma non lo guardavano. E tutto quello che Oikawa voleva in quel momento era che – _cazzo!_ – lo guardasse.   
Si morse il labbro inferiore, in un gesto troppo veloce anche solo per fargli veramente male, mentre gli occhi si riducevano a due fessure.   
«Tu sei davvero importante per me, Iwa-chan» cominciò, gli angoli degli occhi che pizzicavano leggermente, ma non era il momento di piangere, non davanti a lui. Avrebbe resistito. Non avrebbe versato neanche una lacrima. «Non so se esserne felice o meno, – e nel dirlo gli uscì una risata piuttosto roca – ma anche se questo dovesse essere sbagliato, io continuerò a venire da te. Non c’è niente che mi trattiene, per il momento, tuttavia so che tu non gradiresti…»  
Prese un altro profondo respiro, prima di accostarsi a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, piano, con lentezza. «Iwa-chan, io voglio stare ancora con te. Lo desidero davvero con tutta l’anima, non importa se ci siamo lasciati.»  
Hajime continuò a non guardarlo, la mano posizionata di nuovo sotto il mento, il cofano della vettura che si riempiva piano piano di fiocchi bianchi.   
«Con la tua immagine e la tua fama, essere visto come un omosessuale sarebbe pessimo…» disse, asciutto, e i suoi sentimenti per Oikawa stavano morendo lentamente, soppressi dal veleno, non importava quanto la sua voce fosse arrivata ad allievare un minimo il dolore, che il suo respiro fosse caldo rispetto alla sua pelle che portava ancora addosso i segni dell’inverno. «È quel genere di cose che hanno dello straziante, non è necessario.»  
«Potrebbe essere vero…» Il castano parlò ancora, la voce che si faceva sempre più fioca, mentre intanto cercava di nascondere quello che sentiva dentro – e sentiva che sarebbe potuto anche morire in quel momento, diamine! – sotto una maschera provocatrice. «Forse stare con me potrebbe essere problematico per te, Iwa-chan.»  
Si spostò, la nuca che adesso sbatteva contro il poggiatesta, e Oikawa era sicuro di stare per crollare, il pizzicore era troppo forte per essere controllato con la sola forza di volontà. Respirare era diventato troppo estenuante, eppure cercò di farlo senza rumore, senza farsi notare da Iwa-chan, senza far capire che stava per incrinarsi, che avrebbe tirato fuori tutto quello che sentiva di lì a poco.   
Ancora un paio di minuti. Gli servivano un paio di minuti. Poi, forse, avrebbe potuto dar sfogo alle sue lacrime.   
«Ma, sai, penso che sarebbe esattamente l’opposto. Sono fermamente convinto che tutto si ridurrà a una cinquantina d’anni, sì e no.»  
«Sì e no?»  
Hajime non voleva essere brusco, non in quel momento, ma neanche il veleno serviva a far perire i sentimenti che provava per Oikawa, e ora li sentiva venire a galla e a breve sarebbero straripati, allo stesso modo di una brocca troppo piena.  
Tutto quello che stava dicendo Oikawa in quel momento, poteva significare solo una cosa: che lui credeva che tra di loro ci potesse essere un’altra possibilità. Che potessero esserci momenti come quelli che avevano vissuto assieme, in passato, forse più belli, forse meno, ma questo non potevano saperlo. Non se non ci provavano assieme. Ce ne sarebbero stati, tantissimi, e il tempo sarebbe volato talmente veloce che, in confronto, quei quattro anni sarebbero stati solo la linea di partenza.  
La risata di Tooru si fece ancora più roca, e dovette chiudere gli occhi per evitare che le lacrime gli bagnassero gli zigomi. Non ancora, non era il momento. «Ieri in tv ho dichiarato che dalla creazione della Terra e dell’umanità sono passate ventitré ore…» Teneva gli occhi chiusi, perché sapeva che se li avesse aperti si sarebbe ritrovato dinanzi a un Iwa-chan sgomento, e a quel punto non avrebbe retto a una crisi di pianto. Cercava di ridere, cercava di nascondere il tremore delle mani stringendole tra di loro, apparendo come un malato in preda a un principio di nevrosi. «E visto che il Kouhaku e tutte le altre festività stanno per concludersi, è bene dirle le cose importanti, mmh?»  
Non poteva vederlo. Non poteva vedere le pupille di Hajime ridursi a due punti neri, come se l’iride non esistesse quasi più. Non poteva vedere come quei sentimenti venissero finalmente fuori, alla luce del sole, e gli davano la forza per tendere una mano verso la figura del setter, che intanto si premeva le palpebre con indice e pollice.   
Quello che aveva appena detto era una classica burla per i bambini piccoli. E se in passato avrebbe detto che era tipico di Oikawa comportarsi come un immaturo, questa volta… non lo stava facendo per questa ragione.   
Era stupido, uh? Rendersi conto solo in quel momento che Oikawa era cambiato. Che non era vero che la loro relazione non gli aveva lasciato nulla, e i segni? E i morsi? E i baci sulla pelle? E le loro risate sprezzanti la mattina appena svegli?   
Entrambi avevano conservato queste cose in una parte scondita del loro essere, e sebbene avessero fatto di tutto per tenerla da parte, per infossarla sempre di più, non ci erano riusciti. Hajime aveva provato a lottare, Tooru ci aveva rinunciato.   
Ed era anche questa la ragione che lo faceva parlare, nonostante oramai le lacrime stessero solcando il suo viso, nonostante cercasse di asciugarsi col dorso della mano e di ridere ancora per non far preoccupare Iwa-chan: non ce la faceva più; aveva bisogno che Hajime lo sapesse, che non era vero che la loro relazione non era servita a nulla. Che sebbene avesse ancora bisogno della balia, quello che lui gli aveva dato lo aveva cambiato completamente. Lo aveva reso un’altra persona.   
«Se è vero che, paragonato a un secolo, un secondo non è niente…» continuò, la risata che andava scemando. «se è vero che un secondo non è nulla di che, allora rimanere insieme va bene.»  
Non riusciva a dire niente, Iwaizumi, e anche se ci avesse provato le parole gli sarebbero morte in gola. Semplicemente, fece quello che gli disse l’istinto, l’amore che provava per Tooru, e tutte quelle che erano le sue preoccupazioni, le sue paure, svanirono come la neve sul vetro della loro macchina.  
Le sue mani furono sul volto di Oikawa, in uno scatto veloce, avvicinando le labbra alle sue, e avvertì le braccia dell’altro che gli stringevano il collo. Si avvilupparono in un incastro perfetto, l’abbraccio che si faceva sempre più stretto, le labbra che avevano sempre più il sapore dell’altro.   
Si staccarono dopo un tempo infinito, le fronti che cozzarono, le dita di Hajime che sfioravano le scie bagnate che avevano lasciato le lacrime sul viso del castano. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa, avrebbe voluto dirgli era stato uno sciocco a pensare che lui non fosse cambiato, che fosse rimasto il solito irresponsabile. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che tutto quello che era successo in passato non aveva più importanza, non in quel momento, non con lui che lo guardava in quel modo, non dopo che il suo desiderio era stato appena realizzato.   
«Se dovessi morire dopo questo secondo, voglio che tu sappia una cosa, Iwa-chan…» Le sue dita si inserirono perfettamente in quelle dell’altro, e il palmo della sua mano era così caldo contro la propria guancia che Tooru dovette chiudere gli occhi per goderselo. «Voglio stare con te, anche solo per un momento, anche se dovessimo soffrire di nuovo assieme.»  
Hajime non scostò lo sguardo, rimase lì, a fissare il volto sereno di Oikawa, a bearsi di quella voce che con tutta sincerità gli stava dicendo quello che lui aveva eclissato per anni.   
«E non importa chi dei due andrà via per primo, sono convinto che… Sono convinto che non passerà molto tempo prima che noi ci ritroveremo… forse non passerà neanche il tempo di un battito.»  
Tooru aprì gli occhi ancora lucidi, accompagnando il gesto da un sospiro lento, e Hajime lo scrutava come non aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. Poi, fu il suo turno di chiudere gli occhi, e aumentò la presa sulle sue dita.   
Anche se non aveva detto niente, anche se non aveva parlato, anche se non si era lamentato per le stupidaggini che andava vaneggiando, non era necessario che Hajime parlasse, perché Oikawa aveva già compreso ed era sicuro di poter piangere ancora un volta, stavolta dalla gioia.   
Perché erano bastati i successivi gesti di Iwaizumi per fargli capire che, anche lui, sarebbe voluto rimanere invischiato in questa incasinata relazione ancora per un po’.

 

  
_[Take all of your doubts,_   
_You can throw 'em out._   
_You may be unsure, but I know_   
_I'm always coming back._   
_You can bet on that,_   
_You're the only place I call home_   
_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be.]_

**Author's Note:**

> -L’avevo detto che avrei scritto una storia anche su questa doujinshi. In realtà, mi sono lasciata prendere da altre storie, finché una ragazza non mi ha fatto venir voglia di andarmi a rileggere TUTTE le doujinshi di Gusari… e niente, mi sono ricordata del perché volessi scriverci una fic.  
> -Ho un’ansia pazzesca per questa storia, non so bene perché. Da un lato sono soddisfatta (ed è quanto dire, visto che io non sono mai soddisfatta di NIENTE!), ma dall’altro ho paura di non aver reso bene la dinamica della doujinshi. Non so, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate voi, perché ci sono davvero tantissimi modi in cui questa storia è stata interpretata e vorrei la vostra opinione.   
> -Le battute finali sono leggermente diverse da quelle originali. Perché? Ecco, forse non ci crederete mai, ma My Reading Manga è un posto pieno di ROBE, ma anche pieno di gente che ti illumina quando non capisci un determinato passaggio. Così è stato per me, ho trovato una persona che gentilmente ha fatto notare che le ultime battute avevano una traduzione diversa, seppur l’errore fosse impercettibile. Però, almeno per me, è stato fondamentale per poter dare una coerenza all’intera storia.   
> -Oltre al fatto che Iwaizumi mi sembra schifosamente OOC, vorrei dare una spiegazione su quanto ho detto di Oikawa: okay, lui fin dall’inizio ha detto che la sua carriera pallavolistica non si sarebbe conclusa dopo il liceo, e questa storia lo dimostra; quello che voglio dire io è che Oikawa è ancora troppo ossessionato dalla sconfitta, dall’essere surclassato da qualcun altro più bravo di lui. Sa di non poter competere con qualcuno che sembra possedere una talento naturale, e questo lui lo dice, ma adesso fa parte della Nazionale, fa parte di una squadra importante, e ha imparato che un vero professionista piange per la sconfitta e si rialza più forte di prima. Non so, io l’ho interpretata così…  
> -Qualcuno ha colto a cosa fosse riferita tutta la questione della caverna e della luce? No? Il mito della caverna… niente? *se ne va, sconsolata*  
> -Ovviamente, quando cito la fioritura dei ciliegi, intendo dire che si sono lasciati in primavera uu   
> -Probabilmente l’avrete letto nella doujinshi, ma lo dico anche qui: Le Bizzarre Avventure di Jojo è un manga, potere trovare la trama qui; il Kouhaku Uta Gassen è la sfida canora che si svolge l’ultimo dell’anno, tra la squadra rossa (la squadra femminile) e bianca (la squadra maschile); Yakushimaru e Aratsu sono rispettivamente due cantanti giapponesi; la Dyden è una compagnia elettrica.  
> -I pezzi in corsivo sono delle canzoni: la prima è Ghost di Halsey, che mi ha aiutato durante tutta la stesura; la seconda è Fools di Troye Sivan (che tipo scrive canzoni che sono solo per l’IwaOi, anche se la loro canzone per eccellenza è Talk Me Dow… *piange per sempre*); la terza è Only Place I Call Home dei Every Avenue.  
> -Lo ammetto, ho usato il prompt come pretesto per pubblicare questa storia. Il blackout c’è solo all’inizio, tutto il resto non ha nulla a che vedere…  
> -Sidra, spero che la storia ti piaccia per davvero, perché so che tieni particolarmente a questa doujinshi di Gusari. E niente, ho un po’ l’ansia da prestazione :’D  
> -Ringrazio mia sorella per aver letto questo “parto”, come lo abbiamo definito assieme, e a tutte le persone che sono arrivate fin qui! <3   
> -Mi sono resa conto che ben TRE doujinshi mi ispirano belle cose e ho voglia di scriverci sopra. Grazie Gusari. Andrà a finire che ci farò una serie con le storie ispirate alle doujinshi di sta donna… *le danno fuoco*  
> -Ammettetelo, non vi sono mancata per niente c’:


End file.
